1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display.
2. Related Art
Head mounted displays (HMD) which are display devices mounted on a head have been known. The head mounted displays, for example, generate image light using a liquid crystal display and a light source, and guide the generated image light to a user's eyes using a projection optical system or a light guide plate, to thereby cause a user to visually recognize a virtual image. In the head mounted display, there are two types of a transmission type in which a user is able to visually recognize outside scenery in addition to a virtual image and a non-transmission type in which a user is not able to visually recognize the outside scenery. There are an optical transmission type and a video transmission type in the transmission-type head mounted display.
JP-A-8-75418 discloses a method of automatically recognizing an object in which a stationary object remaining stationary in a predetermined range is irradiated with ultrasonic waves, to acquire distance information from an ultrasonic sensor that performs irradiation with ultrasonic waves to the stationary object, and to acquire a stereoscopic image of the stationary object on the basis of the distance information. In addition, JP-A-2011-60462 discloses an analysis system of a golf club in which a sensor unit that acquires data of an inertial sensor is mounted on a head of the golf club, and an analysis processing device which is connected to the golf club through radio communication analyzes the data acquired by the inertial sensor when a user swings the golf club.
However, a technique disclosed in JP-A-8-75418 has a problem in that a stereoscopic image of only one stationary object can be recognized, and that stereoscopic images of a moving object or a plurality of objects are desired to be recognized. In addition, a technique disclosed in JP-A-2011-60462 has a problem in that the inertia data of the golf club on which the sensor unit is mounted can be acquired, but data of movement or the like regarding an object on which the sensor is not mounted is not able to be acquired, and these pieces of data are thus desired to be acquired. Besides, in the head mounted displays of the related art, an improvement in usability or the like has been required.